


What Are You Thankful For?

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [27]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Babies, Cute, Dry Humping, F/M, Family, Gen, Meeting the Family, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finally meets the Carisi's. Sonny finally meets Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Thankful For?

Alex carefully placed the store bought pie into the fancy pie plate her mom brought down from the Bronx. 

"You don't have to show off for this woman." Rose McClure clicked her tongue at daughter. 

She didn't look too far off from Alex minus the freckles and green eyes Alex had inherited from her pale Irish father. That and Rose's dark hair was dotted with grey that made her appear slightly older than she actually was. 

"I'm not going to pretend I made the pie. It just looks nicer in here." Alex smiled satisfied with her work. "I mean, I do want her to like me."

"If she doesn't like you than fuck her!" Rose put her hands on her hips. 

Alex grinned lopsidedly. "Thanks mom."

"Ted's mom never liked me, but that didn't stop me." She nodded knowingly. "And look at her now, dead."

"Mom!" Alex looked scandalized. 

"I outlived her!" She repeated. "I won!"

"She's my grandma!" Alex rolled her eyes. 

"And she loved you dearly, baby, but she was still a bitch." Rose nodded. "You'll know when you have a mother in law. Don't let this Carisi lady stop you. You and Sonny is all that matters."

"Thanks mom." Alex grinned again. 

"And that doesn't mean he's off the hook either. I can't believe he has a key to your apartment and I haven't even had a whiff of him." She looked around the apartment as if she might see something that proved his existence. 

"I'm sorry okay. I wasn't sure what...I didn't know how serious we were." Alex put aluminum foil over the top. "Now everything is happening at once."

Rose smiled. "It's nice seeing you like this."

"A nervous wreck?" Alex asked looking up at her. 

Rose grabbed her daughter's chin. "No, in love. You're glowing babygirl."

Alex blushed. 

"If he's this good of an influence than he must be worthwhile." Rose smiled. 

The buzzer rang followed by Henry's voice. "C'mon baby sister traffic is going to suuck!"

"He's not even going to come up." Rose shrugged. 

"C'mon let's just go." Alex grabbed her purse and her pie. 

Downstairs, Henry had double parked their dad's old suburban, he was waiting out on the street. He leaned on a cane to keep his weight off his injured leg. Angela and Nate were waiting in the car. 

"Hey Kiddo!" He smiled and hugged his sister. 

Alex couldn't help grinning. It had been nearly two years since he last had been home. He hadn't really changed. His dark hair was still short cropped. He was a tiny bit more muscular. Unlike his siblings he had dark eyes and more olive skin, taking after their mother's side. Rose always said Henry looked like her father but he was tall like Ted McClure had been and something about his smile made Alex think of Dad, too. 

"Hey big brother."

"You baked?" He raised an eyebrow. He wore glasses like Alex did. 

"Of course not. I haven't changed that much." She smirked. 

"You have a serious boyfriend, that's huge Lexi." He rolled his eyes. He briefly hugged Rose. "Hi mom. C'mon let's get on the road. No Walt?"

"He took the ferry with Sonny early." Alex explained. 

This seemed to annoy Henry even more. They walked to the car. Henry going around the car to the drivers side. 

"Uh uh." Angela warned already outside of the car. She was gorgeous as always. Thin and tall enough to wear anything she wanted giving her the appearance of being a model. Her smooth chocolate skin shone in the afternoon sun. It wasn't the first time Alex wondered what she saw in her goofy brother.

"You're not driving." Ang told Henry, giving him a stern look and not saying anymore than that. 

He shrugged. "Fine. Hard to drive with a bum leg anyway."

"Hi Alex," Angela smiled at her sister in law and hugged her. "Sit in back with Henry and Nate, catch up."

Alex smiled. "Thanks. Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Nate." She said grabbing his little foot that stuck out of his car seat when she sat down. 

Their mother got in next to Angela in the passengers seat

"Sonny texted me the address, you need me to look up directions?" Alex asked as she buckled herself in and put the pie in her lap. 

Henry sighed. "You sure you don't want to just go to Mom's."

"What are we gonna eat, Alex's grocery store pie?" Rose complained and turned in her seat to look at him. 

"He has to be from Staten Island." He sighed as Ang started up the car. 

"What's the matter with Staten Island?" Alex made a face. 

"It's basically New Jersey." He rolled his eyes.

"Watch it!" Angela warned flashing him a look in the rear view mirror. 

"You're barely from New Jersey." He shot back at his wife. 

"Yeah I was only born and raised there." She smirked. Alex laughed. 

"I just don't get it, what's so special about this guy?" Henry asked her. 

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "He's my boyfriend this is what girlfriend's do...they go to holidays at his parents house."

"Yeah but why him?" He asked more insistently. 

"You don't even know him!" Alex got annoyed. "Can't you wait to judge him until you meet him?"

"Ahh the sounds of your children fighting. Feels like Thanksgiving." Rose grinned in the front, smirking at Angela.   
****  
"So when is the nurse gettin' here?" Theresa asked Sonny while she 'helped' in the kitchen by opening cans of cranberry sauce and cutting them into little slices.

She was a natural blonde but her hair was dyed chocolate brown because someone told her she looked like everyone else as a blonde. She was dressed stylish with just a tad too much jewelry, including real diamonds in her ears and on the shining heart pendant on her neck. Gifts from her elusive boyfriend, Tony? Terry? Michael? Sonny never remembered his name. 

"Soon, her brother is picking her up with his wife and kid." Sonny pulled a marshmallow off the tray of yams that Gina was working on beside him. 

"Another baby." Gina grinned. 

Gina's hair was naturally dark but she still had the blue eyes her brother did. She was taller than her sisters, a fact she resented throughout adolescence. However, Theresa envied Gina's height when she got into fashion and realized the looks she loved worked better on her willowy younger sister. But Gina wasn't fashionable like Theresa. She was constantly afraid Theresa would tell her how out of season she was. 

"Yeah Nate's like a year old or somethin'." Sonny explained. "He's real cute."

"So you've met her nephew and the little gay one-"

"Hey! Don't talk about Walt like that!"

"Sonny, he referred to himself like that." Gina corrected. "He's funny."

"Yeah!" Theresa agreed. "Your nurse funny?"

Sonny made a face. "Yeah, Al's kinda funny. Sarcastic and sassy."

"So there's definitely a girl? This isn't some elaborate plan to tell us you're gay and Walt out there is your nurse?" Theresa laughed looked at Gina, who also looked up at Sonny and grinned. 

"No!" He answered with an eye roll. 

"Theresa is that all you're going to help with?" Their mother, Annette, walked into the kitchen and surveyed their work. 

"Ma, nails!" She excused. 

Annette rolled her eyes. "Sonny are ya helpin' or eatin'?"

"How come Bella doesn't have to help?" Gina whined. 

"Because Bell has a baby!" Annette scolded and took the yams from her. "There's too many marshmallows in this!"

"I like marshmallows!" Sonny and Gina answered at the same time. 

She smiled at her kids and handed the tray back to Gina. "Put foil on it. We'll put it in when the turkey is done."

"I'm gonna check on Walt." Sonny made his exit. 

"Take the cheese and crackers would ya?" Annette asked as she hovered over the stove. "G can you make the gravy?"

"Why me?" She groaned. 

"Why not you?" Annette shot back. 

Sonny made a face at his sister and grabbed the tray with crackers, cheese and assorted meats from the fridge and along with a couple of bottles of beer, headed into the living room. 

Walt was still sitting by Sonny's dad. Sonny handed one beer to him. 

"Thanks Son." Dominick senior took the other that Sonny had intended for himself. 

Walt smirked at Sonny. 

"Did you know Walt speaks all kinds of languages?" Dom smiled. 

Walt beamed. 

Sonny laughed. "Yeah, Walt went to Columbia too!"

Dom shrugged. "I never put too much stock into duh fancy colleges. I took a few criminal justice classes at College of Staten Island but that was just ta look good for promotion."

Walt swigged beer. "You're a detective like Sonny?"

"Nah, my brains better used out in duh field." He thumped his forehead. 

"Pop's a Lieutenant but he's just a beat cop." Sonny explained and grabbed some crackers. 

"Just a beat cop!" Dominick looked at his son coolly. "Guess I'm mista nobody, Detective Carisi."

Sonny smiled. "Ya still outrank me, Lieutenant. I need to get another beer."

From across the room, Tommy piped up. "You mind gettin' me one too?"

He was next to Bella who had the new baby dozing in her arms. 

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Sure, anybody need anything else, while I'm up?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Can you see if Ma has any grape juice?" Bella asked adjusting baby James in her arms. 

Walt laughed. It was nice to watch the Carisi's as an outsider. He was sad Alex was missing all the precious hazing. 

"Yeah!" Sonny sighed and returned to the kitchen. 

He came back having to dodge Gina and Theresa arguing about something he didn't care about. When he returned Walt was sitting with the baby making goofy faces at him. 

"You're a regular at this." Bella commented to Walt. 

"Me and babies speak the same language." He didn't stop looking at James. 

"Well you'd be the one for foreign languages." Sonny finally drank his beer. 

"You speak Italian?" Dom asked. 

"Only the dirty words." Walt replied, sticking his tongue out at the baby. 

Sonny smirked and turned at the sound of a motor outside. 

"Dey here?" Dom wiped the smirk off his face and looked curiously towards the windows. 

Sonny put down his beer and headed for the door when he heard the car doors start to slam.   
****  
The whole ride Henry was just as irritating as he'd been when he picked them up. If she had to guess Al would say his leg was bothering him and making everything a little more annoying, but it didn't really excuse his behavior. She hoped complaining the whole car ride would get it out of his system before they arrived. 

"I just don't understand why he hasn't met mom!" Henry rolled his eyes when they pulled up. 

The green and white house wasn't unlike the one they grew up in on Long Island, maybe a little smaller or just more compressed and closer to the neighbors. The shutters looked like they needed painting, but you could only tell because the tree in front had shed it's leaves and revealed the house behind it. 

"It just hasn't been the right time yet." Alex sighed. "He's going to meet her right now."

"But only because I'm here!" He argued. 

"That's enough Babe." Angie scolded helping him out the door. He fought her like a stubborn child who didn't need her help but it didn't phase her. 

"I'm just trying to understand." He rolled his eyes when he was standing outside the car. "He wasn't even there when you thought I was really hurt?"

"I told him not to come!" Alex looked like she was holding back a diatribe. Ang flashed her a supportive look while she unstrapped her son from his car seat. 

"He should have insisted." Henry made a face. 

Alex fumed. 

He limped around the car and pulled her aside on their way up the walk. She gripped the pie in her arms tighter to avoid dropping it on the sidewalk. 

"Just tell me." He demanded. 

"Tell you what?" Alex tried to keep moving forward but he stood in front of her. 

"Tell me why you suddenly have the serious boyfriend? If you're pregnant tell me before we get in there." He stared seriously. 

"I'm not pregnant!" She stared right back. "What's the matter with you?"

At the same time Sonny poked his head out the door. 

"Al?" He grinned when he saw her. He had on a nice sweater that he hadn't been wearing when he left that morning. Alex wondered if he had been told to change by his mother. She almost laughed. 

Sonny walked out to greet them. He went to Alex first and put and arm around her neck and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. 

"Hi baby." He grinned. 

Alex blushed and kissed his cheek. 

"Hey you must be Henry."

Henry uncrossed his arms. He was taller than Sonny by at least an inch or two, but he was hunched from leaning on the cane. 

"Yeah, you're Sonny?" He held out his hand for Sonny to take. 

"Yeah," Sonny smiled and took it. 

Henry squeezed his hand. Sonny pulled it away quickly. Alex glared at Henry. 

"This is my mom, Rose." Alex pointed to her coming up behind Henry. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sonny. I've only heard good things." She hugged him briefly. 

Sonny smiled wide. "You too."

Alex beamed. "And Angela is Henry's wife and you know Nate." 

Angela waved her son's hand at Sonny. "Hi, Sonny. Thanks for having us." 

"Oh it's all my parents. C'mon inside is freezin' out here." Sonny motioned. 

"It's not that cold." Henry followed. 

Alex turned to shoot fire at him. Rose smacked her son's shoulder. 

"Be nice!" She whispered. 

When they all got inside the house didn't seem as small as it did outside. The living room and den were stuffed with Carisis and now McClures though, so although it was big it was very full. Walt was on the couch next to Bella holding her weeks old son. He grinned at his arriving family. 

"Took you guys long enough. Scenic route?" He called. 

"Traffic on the Verrazano bridge." Angie explained setting Nate on the floor. "Apparently everyone's husband's sister's boyfriend's family lives in Staten."

Henry smirked. Nate toddled over to his uncle. 

"Sorry Nate, this one is my new fave." Walt grinned. "You're old news!"

"Alright." Sonny announced. He took a deep breath. "So, everybody, this is my...Al, Alex."

Henry immediately groaned. "He calls you Al?"

Alex almost dropped the pie to hit him in the gut. "STOP!"

Sonny awkwardly continued. "And her brother Henry, Angela, and her mom, Rose. Oh and Nate." He smiled at the little boy. 

"I'm so excited to meet you!" A short slightly chubby woman came over, whom Alex assumed must be Sonny's mother she looked like Bella plus 30 years. "I'm Annette. You know he hasn't really told us that much..."

"Ma!" Sonny groaned. 

"I'm sorry." She smiled and hugged her. "Oh, did you make a pie?"

Sonny looked at Alex knowing full well she didn't bake that pie. She gave him a brief shake. 

"Um, uh huh." Alex nodded. She hadn't intended to lie, but mama Carisi made her anxious. She didn't want to displease her. 

"Oh beautiful." Annette said much too exuberantly. 

"Calm down Annie." A tallish man got up from his armchair. He had a similar build as Sonny, except a healthy gut, that Alex was sure came from a affinity for sweets that was shared with his son. He walked with a slight limp. 

Annette hurriedly took Alex's pie to the kitchen. Which Gina and Theresa emerged from and moved over to the couch, smiling, waving, and greeting the oncoming McClures. 

"Dominick Carisi, you can call me Dom." He grinned at Alex, revealing the same dimples his son inherited. 

Alex smiled as he hugged her. Over his shoulder Sonny was beaming at her. She almost laughed at how like his father he looked. His hair was almost as dark as his fathers with all the product keeping it in place, too. Though Dom's had considerably more grey. 

"It's nice to meet you, Dom." She smiled at him when he released her. 

He looked back over his shoulder at his son. "She's cute!"

Sonny blushed. 

"This is my mom," Alex introduced. 

"Dom." He reintroduced himself and hugged her without restraint. 

Rose grinned. "Rose. Well I can see Sonny's just a chip off the old block."

"Naw, I'm better looking." Dom shook his head and smirked at Sonny. 

He moved on to Henry. "So you're Henry? Heard ya got shot in the line?" 

He pointed to Henry's cane. He slapped his own right hip. "I got shot in 98, small string of home invasions out by Fresh Kills. Dey thought it was kids. I thought I was bein' a hero, scare dem a bit..."

"It was stupid is what it was." Annette returned and gave her husband a harsh look. 

"And now I gotta live with dat look my whole life." Dom pointed at his wife. "On top of da limp."

Alex looked over at Sonny. "See your mom gets it!"

"I get what?" She looked questioningly at Alex. 

"Well I was really worried about Sonny when he got shot and he just doesn't think it's a big deal." She shrugged. "And Henry-"

"When did Sonny get shot?" Annie's eyes bugged. 

All three of his sisters swiveled their heads in his direction. Henry stared at him. 

"You got shot in the line of duty?" He asked. 

Sonny sighed, a little annoyed. "It was just in my arm."

"Sonny..." Dom sounded stern, like he'd been caught smoking pot in his bedroom. 

"When did this happen?" His mother asked again and attempted to examine him. 

"A few weeks ago." Alex answered. "He saved a little kid from being shot!"

"Ma, I'm fine, just some stitches." He pulled away from her. 

"So he's a hero." Henry appraised him. 

"You got shot savin' a little kid and of course Saint Sonny doesn't tell anybody." Gina rolled her eyes.

"All in a days work." Theresa added with a snort.

"I just wish you told me!" Annie added with a frown. 

Sonny pursed his lip. "I already had Al all over me, makin' sure I changed my dressin' an' callin' to check on me."

"She is a nurse." Henry added. 

"Yeah and you should really get off that leg." Alex told him pointing her chin towards the empty end of the couch. 

Dom sensed the tension in the room and motioned Henry to the chair beside him. "Over here Henry, we can trade war stories."

"I'm gonna check the turkey." Annette bristled and started to walk away. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

"Anything I can help with?" Rose followed her. "I brought wine!"

"Oh-" Annette was surprised by the company but their conversation was cut off as they both went into the kitchen. 

Alex smiled weakly at Sonny. He sighed again but nervously took her by the shoulder towards his sisters and the rest of the family. They sat together on the couch and Sonny picked his beer back up with one hand and his other arm snaked around her shoulders. Everyone, except Henry and Dom, were gathered around Bella and the baby. Walt was still holding baby James in his arms. 

"So you're the nurse that smells like fruit?" Theresa grinned. 

Alex blushed. "If that's how Sonny described me."

"Well at first it was 'this girl I'm seein': Al!'." Gina perfectly mimicked Sonny's inflection. "He's such a losah!"

Alex grinned at Sonny who looked exasperated and embarrassed at once. 

Walt looked up from baby James. "You're one to talk, G!"

Sonny laughed. 

"What?" Gina shot fire at Sonny. 

"I just spent the last 2 hours observing the Carisi's in their wild habitat and you, Gina, are a classic romantic loser." Walt assessed. 

She smirked at him and crossed her arms. 

Theresa nodded. "Well ya do fall in love every other week, G!"

"Yeah, well I don't come home and swoon over them like Sonny!"

"Oh no?" Sonny raised his eyebrows and made a face at everyone. "What about that guy, uh...Johnny somebody, the pharmacist!"

Gina rolled her eyes harshly, it was reminiscent of Sonny, they had similar features. "Johnny Bertimiglia was a good guy! I don't know why you didn't like him!"

"He caught shortin patients and sellin' the extras!" Sonny shouted. "But you'd come in like he walked on the moon!"

"So do you always talk like a 1950s greaser when you're at home, Sonny?" Alex smirked at him. 

Theresa almost snorted. "Oh that's a good one I'm using that!"

"What?" Sonny sulked. 

"Like he walked on the moon?" Al imitated. "Who talks like that!?"

"Ya boyfriend!" He grinned. 

"Get a room!" Walt gagged but then grinned at the baby. "Tell uncle Sonny to quit!"

"Walt, Nate is literally begging for your attention!" Alex motioned. 

Walt stopped to look at Nate's round face. "I thought I told you you was old news kid!"

Nate continued trying to pull himself into his uncles lap. 

Walt rolled his eyes. "Alright!"

He handed James back to his mother. 

"I wanna hold him!" Gina sounded eager. 

"Hey I've been holdin him for almost a year, take him!" Bella freely handed over her baby. 

Gina grinned as she took her nephew. Walt had stood up taking Nate with him and beginning to make him fly around the room. Nate giggled. 

Henry looked over at the sound and stopped Dom in the middle of his story. 

"Walter be careful! He's not a toy!"

"Ay, ay, Sargeant!" Walt mock saluted. 

Angie flashed Walt a look and slowly shook her head. Henry made a face at his younger brother. Walt didn't seem that bothered by it and continued playing with his nephew. 

Sonny looked around the room at two entire families that he wasn't sure about mixing, but it seemed to be going well. He still worried about Alex. She looked okay but he wanted to make sure she actually was. He just needed a minute away from everyone else, observing and analyzing their every move. 

"Hey." He turned to Alex. "My mom asked me to get the folding table like an hour ago, ya wanna help me?"

Alex seemed momentarily surprised but then grinned. "Uh, sure."

"C'mon!" Sonny got up and took her hand. "It's in the basement I think."

"Yeah this isn't a weird exit at all." Walt winked at Al as she turned back at his outburst. 

Sonny just gave Walt a look. Henry watched as Sonny led his sister away with interest but didn't say anything or get up. He just sipped the drink he'd made himself from the Carisi's liquor cabinet. 

Sonny led her through the bright kitchen where his mom and hers were sharing a glass of what looked like limoncello. Sonny had never seen his mother so much as have a wine cooler, but he didn't dwell on it. Rose was slightly flushed looking giving the appearance that she has drunk a little more than Annie. 

"Hey Ma, I'm gonna go get the card table with Al." Sonny explained not dropping Alex's hand. She just grinned beside him. 

"Alright." Annette raised her eyebrows, carefully watching his hand on the small of Alex's back. She looked at Rose to see if she saw what she did. Rose just rolled her eyes. 

Down the stairs they went. The room was crowded with boxes and old furniture. 

"It's around here somewhere." Sonny searched. 

Alex just sat on the couch covered with a sheet and grinned over at him. 

"What are you doin'?" He asked when he saw her.

"Oh c'mon Sonny. Come sit with me." She smiled, patting the space beside her. 

He grinned as he came over and sat beside her. "So was that super scary?"

She shrugged. "You look outta breath. I thought you woulda told your mom about getting hurt!"

He rolled his eyes. "I knew they'd over react. I didn't want to bring the whole Carisi clan to Brooklyn. Besides ya took good care of me."

He leaned over and kissed her. 

She grinned. "Mmm, yeah I did."

"It's goin' good, right? Walt kinda broke everybody in..."

"He has that affect on people." Alex explained. "You seem tense. It's okay. I'm alright."

"Yeah?" He asked, relaxing a little as Alex rubbed his shoulder. 

"Henry was being an ass and I shouldn't have lied about the pie." Alex remembered. 

Sonny shook his head. "Don't worry about it. She won't notice. It was a nice gesture."

She sighed. "I hope so. She's...not what I expected."

"She'll warm up. You just got here." Sonny smiled.

"So," Alex grinned. "Did you take Sam down here?"

Sonny shook his head. "Sam? Oh no. Good Catholic boys do not bring their girlfriends into the basement where it's unsupervised."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious." He added. "We went to her house because both her parents worked."

"What a bad little Catholic boy." Alex leaned in. 

Sonny kissed her and put his arm around her neck. "C'mon they're gonna wonder where we are."

"Like you really brought me down here for the table..." She wiggled her eyebrows and started kissing his neck. 

"Al..." He giggled. "I didn't."

"Uh huh." She continued get close enough that her breasts were pressing into his chest as she kissed him. 

"Mmm, tell me what a bad Catholic you are..." She whispered in a sultry voice. "Detective."

"Alex..." He couldn't really resist when she talked like that. She started to get on top of him and he started to let her. 

"Nice sweater, Detective. Did mom pick it out?" She enjoyed giving him a hard time, it was her favorite aphrodisiac. 

Sonny blushed slightly."She bought it..."

"Take it off!" She raised her eyebrows. 

"Al...!" He complained, but the smile was stuck to his face.

"C'mon just a quick one! Please!" She pulled his sweater over his button down. "It'll make me more comfortable."

Sonny smirked. 

"Damnit I wish I wore a dress. That'd make this easy. Think ahead Al!" She complained grinding on him. 

"Alex...we shoul-" He started to fight her again. 

"I know we shouldn't that's why it's hot. C'mon I can feel you getting hard." She smirked, rocking her pelvis over his again and pressing into his growing erection. "And your cheeks are so red!"

She kissed him passionately. His arms grabbed her face and kissed back. Her arms rested on his shoulders, as she smiled and caught her breath. 

"W-we can't-" Sonny attempted again to slow her down, but he couldn't hide his excitement. 

"Why are you fighting me? Don't I look cute today?" She grinned and kissed his neck. 

"Very..." He replied with a quick kiss on the lips. "But..."

"But nothing! You're such a good boy, Sonny." She was glowing with passion. "I know you're a good boy..."

Sonny couldn't even respond her brazenness. The way she said good boy, like he was her pet. It made him want to throw her over the arm of the sofa and make her scream, really scream like he knew she would. 

"But I'm a bad girl." She cooed. "All I'm thinking about is riding this cock."

"Jesus, Al!" He cried and buried his lips into her neck, kissing and nipping at her soft, heated skin. 

"Mmhmm. You like it now." She moaned. "This make up for all the sex you didn't get to have in the basement as a teenager?"

"Wait, Al..." He lifted his face from her neck. 

"What?" 

Sonny picked her up and got on top of her after laying her on the couch. Alex grinned and bit her lip. 

"I'm not a little boy now, Al." He told her lustily. 

"Get my pants off babe. Please." Alex begged now as he fell between her splayed thighs. 

Sonny looked her in the eye again, cheeks full of color. He smiled wide, like a kid on Christmas. "I can't believe were really doing this!"

He leaned back in and kissed all over her neck and began unbuttoning her shirt to get to her boobs. Sonny squeezed and kneaded her breasts through her bra before he pulled on the cups to suck on her nipples. 

"Sonny!" She moaned as he rubbed against her while he kissed her breasts. They writhed on the dusty couch, dry humping like they really were teenagers. 

"Are you gonna tease me all night or what, Junior?" Alex smirked. 

Sonny smirked right back. 

"What are you doing down there?" Annie called from the top of the stairs, breaking them from their reverie. "Dinners just about ready!"

"Oh fuck you!" Alex almost yelled but Sonny covered her mouth with his hand and smiled at her. 

"Just gettin the card table, Ma!" He called back at her. "Shit! You're a bad influence McClure!"

Alex winked at him as he got off of her and attempted to straighten his clothes. Alex buttoned her shirt feeling flushed and a little unfulfilled. 

"The table's over there!" Sonny pointed and pulled his shoulder over his head. 

"Sonny..." Alex whined. 

He gave her a quick kiss. "Later, Al. They're gonna come looking for us next and I don't really want my mom seeing us..." He whistled. "Ya know?"

She nodded, with a sly smile on her face. He was right but she made a mental note to give him a hard time later. Sonny watched her button the top button and was sure he wasn't easily getting through a meal surrounded by his family after the show she just put on. 

"Come babe." She grabbed one end of the table. "Better start thinking about what you're thankful for."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to this should follow soon. Please leave comments ;)


End file.
